I'm Mister Lonely
by Olivehasleftthebuilding
Summary: After Garmadon is defeated, Cole and Lloyd reflect on recent events and get a better understanding of each other. (Based on my head-canon of Cole being shipped with Faith. One-Shot.)


Cole slowly chewed on a piece of chocolate cake as he watched Kai, Zane, and Jay dance and play with their girlfriends. The cake reminded him of a scene from a few days earlier.

…

"When I get back to Ninjago, I'm going to have a big slice of chocolate cake!" Cole announced casually, ignoring the chuckles of his teammates and Wu.

Faith raised a brow. "What is this cake you mentioned?"

Cole wasn't really surprised. "Cake is the most amazing food you could ever taste," he replied dreamily.

Faith seemed slightly amused. "Then I look forward to seeing Ninyeego."

Cole smiled. "You'd love it there," he murmured. "It's a beautiful place."

…

Now, Cole was back in Ninjago, eating cake without Faith in sight. She had volunteered to stay in The First Realm and lead her former Dragon Hunters into peace and prosperity.

Cole sighed as he turned to see Lloyd in the background as well. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked at Cole and shrugged. "I don't want to be the third wheel who interrupts them," he exclaimed. "Besides, I'm probably best when single."

Cole nodded. "Trust me," he replied. "I understand what it's like to be the third wheel." Cole glanced over at Nya to silently emphasize what he was mentioning.

Lloyd understood and nodded. "I'll probably remember my soured relationship with Harumi for a long time," he muttered. "But in the end, I saw that she was no different than Morro."

Cole raised a brow, much in the way that Faith did that day. "Morro?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Morro. I compared her with Morro."

Cole chuckled awkwardly. "Even if Morro reformed, that's a one-way ticket to another possession spree."

Lloyd shook his head. "First of all," he retorted. "Morro's dead."

Cole nodded. "I should have known that possession is still a sour subject."

Lloyd nodded. "Morro and Harumi had similar pasts of vengeance and hurt."

Cole shrugged. "We know that Morro was salty about not being the chosen green ninja, but what happened to Harumi?"

Lloyd chuckled when Cole mentioned the word 'salty', then he answered. "Remember the Great Devourer?"

Cole nodded. "She still gives me nightmares!"

"Well," Lloyd mumbled. "I was the one who freed Pythor and he, in turn, freed the other two tribes. Then, they freed the Great Devourer who killed Harumi's parents."

Cole flinched. "I didn't realize that the snake actually killed someone."

Lloyd shrugged. "I was my fault for releasing more than half the tribes," he mumbled. "Harumi had every right to feel grief and anger towards me."

"Still," Cole retorted. "Harumi had no right to screw with you!"

Lloyd shook his head. "That's over and done with," he sighed. "All Harumi wanted was to win her parents justice."

Cole heavily sighed. "You can feel however you want to feel." Cole shrugged. "I guess I'll have to explain my distance without the excuse of 'I'm a third wheel'."

Lloyd blinked. "You found love recently too?"

Cole smiled innocently. "I don't know if she felt the same," he mused. "But I know the feeling of love very well." Cole and Lloyd glanced at the rest of the team.

Lloyd raised a brow. "Soooooo," he began. "Who was the lucky girl?"

Cole chuckled. "She didn't have the best of luck when we came," Cole claimed. "But, Faith was a survivor and an incredible ally."

Lloyd tilted his head in confusion, like a curious puppy. "You met her in The First Realm, right?"

Cole nodded vigorously. "Yep!" His dark brown eyes glittered dreamily, but resolute. "Faith used to be Heavy Metal of the Dragon Hunters, but now she leads the group into peace, now that Iron Baron was defeated."

Lloyd eyed Cole with interest. "This is the first time that any of you had mentioned what had happened while you were absent in Ninjago."

Cole chuckled. "That's true, but I'm pretty sure Jay would have a different perspective on the adventure."

"Well," Jay replied, walking up to Cole and Lloyd. "We spent more than half the adventure as prisoners and it was partially because the Dragon Hunters thought we were Oni!"

Lloyd glanced back and forth between Jay and Cole. "Really?"

Jay glowered at Cole. "He and Wu were our searching for food," Jay explained. "They didn't have to worry about imprisonment until later on."

"There is apparently a 'Rocky Dangerbuff' in the Dragon Hunter's army," Cole chuckled awkwardly.

Lloyd giggled. "I guess it went better than the last time you used the name."

Cole nodded. "Zane's plan was quite risky and unexpected."

Jay went back to hang out with Nya. Lloyd and Cole glanced at each other, laughing.

"Maybe we can prank them sometime," Cole suggested. "How about it Green-Bean?"

Lloyd chuckled in response. "My pranking skills may be a bit rusty, but okay!"


End file.
